


Долгая дорога домой

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, POV Second Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Феанор наконец-то находит Маглора на побережье и вытаскивает его из апатии





	Долгая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Road Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218229) by [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack). 



Ты лавина,  
Сметающая весь мир,  
И я буду верить в это,  
Пока живу.  
_Gabrielle Aplin, «Salvation»_

  
  
Раны и ссадины были легкими. Слишком много времени я провел в Средиземье, так что боль казалась чем-то привычным. Но я все равно сдавленно зашипел, когда его ладони легли на мои сломанные ребра. Я выгнул спину и попытался отстраниться, но сильные руки удержали меня — моя голова вновь покоилась на плече отца. Он был одного со мной роста, так что это было не слишком удобно. А ведь в моих воспоминаниях отец всегда был выше.  
Он знал, что я пойму этот жест: он хотел, чтобы я откинулся назад и оперся на него всем своим весом. Меня пробила жестокая дрожь. Полубессознательно я ожидал, что отец в любую минуту превратится в призрака — и больше не сможет поддерживать меня. В моих снах такое слишком часто случалось.  
— Я здесь, — прошептал он, рассеивая прошлое, — обопрись на меня, Макалауре.  
В этот миг ветер переменился; я завел руку назад и ухватился за прядь отцовских волос, зарылся в них пальцами. Словно вернулась давняя пора детства, когда я был невинным ребенком и жевал волосы отца, потому что мамины слишком сильно пахли.   
— Ты чуть не довел меня до безумия, — лихорадочно выдохнул он, отняв губы от моей шеи. — Долгие века я прожил в тревоге за тебя, не зная, жив ты или мертв.  
С долгим стоном я подался назад, к нему. Мне оставалось лишь сильнее зарыться пальцами в его волосы, когда он коленом развел мои ноги шире и ладонями провел по моим бедрам.  
— Слишком долго, — выдохнул отец, качнувшись вперед, прижав пах к моему заду, — я не чувствовал тебя, пока ты прятался на побережьях Ульмо. Все видения были обрывисты и туманны.  
Я обернулся посмотреть на отца: мне жизненно необходимо было увидеть что-нибудь кроме океана. Его губы оказались напротив моих, и я вовлек его в поцелуй. Неуклюжий и почти целомудренный — но от него мое тело прошила вспышка удовольствия. Я чувствовал, как жизнь возвращается ко мне, освобождая от неопределенности, в которой я пребывал после того, как швырнул Сильмарилл в море.  
Я не смог бы сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, только прикосновения отца смогли вырвать меня из безвременья, из неизменного горя.  
— Пожалуйста, не медли, — взмолился я, — пожалуйста!  
Мне было больше недостаточно чувствовать спиной его обнаженную грудь. Я жаждал большего. Больше тепла, больше огня, меньше прошлого, что тянуло меня обратно в апатию и тоску.  
Его палец начал кружить вокруг моего ануса. Не дразня, как я опасался, но уверенно. А затем  _ада_ принялся растягивать меня, нежно и заботливо, положив другую руку мне на сердце. Его пальцы двигались внутри меня, но когда он чуть согнул их, наслаждение застало меня врасплох.  
— Да, — жалобно выдохнул я и хотел еще что-то добавить, но остальное поглотил ветер.  
— Спокойнее, — произнес отец, когда я начал всхлипывать от умелых движений его пальцев. Прикосновения по-прежнему были слишком легкими, и я повел бедрами в жажде большего.  
И наконец он полностью овладел мною, и отчаяние, что так долго поедало мою душу, рассеялось. От ощущения внутри его мощного члена мысли путались, а по телу разливался жар от поцелуев. Его губы отвлекали меня от моей боли, а когда он останавливался, мои колени начинали дрожать.  
Тихий стон слетел с наших губ, когда отец начал двигаться. Казалось само собой разумеющимся, что ему не пришлось спрашивать, готов ли я. Я спал с мужчинами и прежде, но, в отличие от человеческих мужчин, я научился управлять заживлением своих ран, когда требовалось. Долгие века в Средиземье также обучили меня самоконтролю и умению верно определять, какие раны важнее исцелять первыми.  
Не то чтобы мне нужно было это прямо сейчас. Он резко подавался ко мне бедрами, и я чувствовал себя невероятно заполненным. Мы терлись друг о друга, напряжение нарастало, и когда он притянул меня до невозможности близко, я закрыл глаза.  
И почувствовал прикосновение его разума к своему.  
— Назови меня по имени, — потребовал он, задыхаясь, вторгаясь все глубже и забывая обо всяких ритмах.  
— Отец, — выдохнул я, — отец.  
Я падал в пропасть.  
Все длилось так долго лишь потому, что я упивался нашим единением и пытался отсрочить конец. Но у отца было другое мнение: он накрыл мою руку на члене своей и начал ласкать меня, все приближая к грани.  
— Позови меня, — вновь попросил он и зашептал, умоляя, утыкаясь носом в мою шею: — Произнеси мое имя, Макалауре. Скажи, кто я.  
И я не смог отказать ни его строгости, ни его отчаянию.  
— Феанор! — вскрикнул я.  
Как бы я хотел обнять, обхватить его, смотреть ему в лицо, кончая. Но некое шестое чувство подсказало мне, что у меня еще будет время, что все повторится. С ним.  
Я снова произнес его имя, и на этот раз оно стало призывом, сделавшим его существование неоспоримым.   
И я позвал его:  
— Феанаро!..


End file.
